Fittings have been utilized to couple two pipes together. However, once a fitting has been secured to a first pipe, the fitting cannot be readily rotated for further coupling the fitting to another pipe disposed at a different longitudinal angle than the first pipe.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved connecting assembly that eliminates and/or reduces the above mentioned deficiency.